


(No) Big Thing

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Caprica, Laura Roslin gets acquainted with one very BIG reason Kara Thrace insisted on retrieving Sam Anders. (Plot-free smut written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship war.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Big Thing

Laura had walked halfway back to her tent before she realized she’d left her bag with her grading in Sam and Kara’s tent. She cursed as she tried to remember the way she’d just come. She could blame the dark but her unsteadiness was completely the effect of way too much rot gut and weed at the party Sam and Kara threw for their makeshift Pyramid team, which she’d been invited to for, they said, being a loyal fan. 

She tapped on the tent flap a few times before pushing it open, rationalizing the couple couldn’t be asleep when everyone had just cleared out fifteen minutes ago. She let her eyes adjust and moved toward the desk where she thought she’d left the cloth tote. 

She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw her bag, alright, near Kara’s foot, attached to Kara’s bare leg and bare, clenching ass. She had on a strap-on and was taking her husband from behind on the desk. 

Laura turned to flee but a groan from Anders drew her attention to him, almost involuntarily, and her mouth literally dropped open. 

Samuel Anders, famed Pyramid star and resistance leader, had the biggest cock she’d ever seen and, at her age, she’d seen enough to make an informed declaration. It was bigger than any porn star; it was more like the crude, absurd pictures teenage boys drew of their inflated impression of their endowments.

Pretty sure she hadn’t been seen, she turned quietly to leave the way she came in.

“You like my husband’s cock, Madame President?”

Laura winced at every word of that sentence.

“I am so sorry,” she squeaked without turning around and took a step to continue her exit.

“Stop. Turn around.”

Laura, far older and still one of the most influential people left in the worlds, wasn’t sure why she obeyed the Viper pilot but when she did she saw that Kara had pulled out of Sam, who was grinning hungrily from his place against the desk. 

Kara sauntered over slowly and Laura tried not to notice how strangely stunning Kara looked, perfectly toned, long locks wild, with a fake cock almost but not quite as big as her husband’s real one hanging casually from her body. 

She came to a stop in front of Laura. 

“Were you thinking about being frakked by my husband’s cock, Madame President?”

She hadn’t been, actually, but that had changed in the last nanosecond and she knew her poker face had failed her from the slight curl of Kara’s lip. She hoped the girl’s respect for Bill Adama might keep her from taking a swing. 

Kara laughed at the look of fear that crossed the former president’s face and ran her finger slowly across the older woman’s jaw line. 

“Contrary to popular belief, Laura, I don’t mind sharing,” she purred, using Laura’s given name pointedly. 

Sam was by her side faster than seemed possible, removing her jacket and biting at her neck and when Kara asked if she was alright with this Laura was surprised at how breathless and needy her ‘yes’ sounded in the semi-darkness. 

The couple worked well together and soon they had Laura naked on her back on a pile of blankets on the floor. Kara kissed her slowly, deeply, and by the time she got down to her hard nipples Laura was already panting. She took her time with each bud, sucking and biting and then soothing with tiny kissed that made Laura’s body shudder with each touch. When Sam put his mouth on her clit she was already so ready she started begging right away. Luckily for her Sam never followed orders well and he brought her to the brink and back three times before finally letting her dive over the edge. 

Kara petted her hair and sucked her earlobes as she rode through the aftershocks, whimpering between gasps. When she finally stilled and opened her eyes, Kara was leaning over her with a satisfied and decidedly mischievous smile. 

“Still want my husband to frak you, Laura?”

She eyed Sam’s cock, still hard but now in his hand. Gods, yes, she wanted it but even with her sex educator’s knowledge of the expansive qualities of the female vagina she couldn’t quite see how this was going to work. 

Kara saw the doubt on her face and kissed her on the forehead reassuringly. 

“We’ll go slow and I’ll help you,” she promised. 

A pillow under her ass, Sam entered slowly, just his head, and Laura yelped. Kara kissed her cheeks and stroked her hair, telling her to relax before gently massaging the muscles just above Laura’s curls. She panted, focusing on Kara’s soothing words and touches, and eventually the feeling of being split open morphed into the good ache of being filled completely. Laura opened her eyes when Sam stilled and caught the amused expression on Kara’s face. 

“Wow, Madame President, even I couldn’t take it all the first time,” she laughed, obviously impressed. 

Laura wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not but didn’t have much time to think about it before Kara had moved to work her own huge appendage into Sam’s ass. He moaned and jerked once when she filled him as well but remained mercifully still as Kara started thrusting slowly. It was a strange sensation, being frakked by Kara with Sam’s cock, but it was Laura who was the first to start begging for more, faster. By the time Sam started thrusting unevenly Laura was so undone she barely noticed, focusing instead on rubbing her own clit with abandon. 

Her orgasm caught her off guard and bucked her hips up with a strangled cry. The motion forced Kara’s strap-on deep into Sam’s ass, hitting that special spot hard, and he exploded into Laura with a loud, feral grunt. 

Laura barely registered him pulling out. She watched under heavy lids, too boneless and sated to even lift her head, as Sam quickly divested his wife of her toy and sucked her to her own screaming climax. Just as she’d learned “hung like a horse,” could be more than a machismo inspired over exaggeration, she’d also found out heroines in trashy romance novels weren’t the only ones who could be frakked senseless. 

By the time Laura found and replaced her clothes her buzz had worn off a bit and she was a bit embarrassed by her incredibly out of character behavior, though not enough to regret it. She hoped, even though she wasn’t sure it was possible, the two young people still had enough respect for her authority to keep their promise of keeping this little adventure to themselves. 

They did, of course, probably more out of a fear of Bill Adama than deference to Laura Roslin, but they couldn’t help but share a giggle when they overheard their fellow colonists wondering aloud who’d made the former president walk like she’d been riding in a Tauron rodeo.


End file.
